Eternal Bound
by SniperGYS
Summary: Tras un par de años de haberse graduado del Rikkaidai, Yukimura se pone a pensar el como sus palabras llegaron a cambiar la vida de sus compañeros de equipo. Incluye un Rikkai un poco OOC


**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Konomi Sensei! Y agradezcan que pertenecen a él y no a mi :D!

**Nota:** Todo lo que esta en negrita son pensamientos de Yukimura, espero no sea confuso leerlo.

* * *

**.: Eternal Bound :.**

- Sabes, aunque tenemos ya mucho tiempo de conocernos, nunca eh entendido por qué decidiste ser maestro – _Pregunto mientras le veía fijamente tomar de su tasa de café._

**Una sencilla pregunta durante una sencilla platica mientras esperábamos la llegada de los demás…**

- Pensé que tú lo sabías todo – _Le respondió dejando la tasa sobre la mesa._

- Eso solo eran suposiciones de Akaya – _Comento sonriendo al recordar sus años de escuela._

- Ahh… Debí imaginarlo.

- Espero que tus alumnos no te saquen de quicio rápidamente – _Dijo de pronto regresando al tema de la conversación._

- ¡Siempre me provocan las ganas de querer cachetearlos!

- Jaja clásico de ti, Sanada.

- No te burles de mí Yukimura ¡Si estoy metido en esto es por tu Culpa! – _Le respondió, no de forma amenazante para culparle, más bien había un tono cómico en su voz, algo raro en él._

- ¡Yo no te mande a trabajar de maestro! – _Comento sorprendido._

- Me lo sugeriste una vez.

- Ah, cierto… - _Agrego al hacer memoria de esos días._

- Pero además, quería seguir tu ejemplo de ser una ayuda para los demás… Aunque, siempre me eh preguntado por qué no elegiste ser maestro.

- ¿Quién dijo que no lo elegí? De hecho, de eso trabajare a partir de ahora.

- ¿En serio? ¿Que paso con tu trabajo en Francia?

- Me sentía lejos de casa estando allá, aquí me siento mejor, y podre trabajar en lo que siempre me llamo la atención.

- Bien, me alegro por ti.

**La verdad es que tampoco quería quedarme allá, ya qué parte de mi motivación para ser maestro estaba aquí en Japón. Quise regresar porque me sentía lejos de mis ex compañeros de equipo, y por qué había algo que me niego a olvidar, el darme cuenta de que sin querer se puede cambiar la vida de las personas.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Yanagi.

- Dime Seiichi.

- ¿Quién es ese chico al que Nioh no deja de matar con la mirada? – _Pregunto Yukimura al ver a su compañero._

- No lo sé.

- Pensé q lo sabías todo – _Comento sorprendido._

- Esa es solo una idea de Akaya.

- Ah…

- Pero por lo que eh escuchado, Nioh tuvo un juego con él y perdió – _Dijo Yanagui mientras revisaba una libreta que había sacado de la nada._

- Oh, habrá que verlo – _Se acerco a la banca ocupada por el chico nuevo_– Disculpa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ah, buenos días, me temo que tu compañero me hiso venir – _Le respondió el desconocido mientras se paraba de la banca._

- ¿Si? Mmm, Nioh no parece muy contento con tu presencia aquí… - _Los dos le miraron, definitivamente no estaba contento_ – ¿Es cierto que jugaste contra él y le ganaste?

- Podría ser – _contesto mientras se acomodaba los lentes que llevaba._

- Varios sempais no son capaces de ganarle, si tu lo hiciste, serias bienvenido al equipo – L_e dijo extendiéndole la mano._

- Creo que sería interesante – L_e contesto mientras le daba la mano._

- Soy el capitán del equipo, Yukimura Seiichi – _Se presentó mientras sonreía amablemente._

- Yagyu Hiroshi – _Contesto el ahora nuevo miembro del equipo._

**Después de ese día, el de por sí ya caos que había en el equipo, aumento…**

- ¡Pero Yukimura ya no los aguanto! – _Se quejó por décima vez en el día mientras masticaba su goma violentamente._

- ¿No aguantas el que Bunta?

- ¡A los sempais! Cada que Akaya los hace trisas se quejan conmigo ¿Por qué?!

- Tal vez porque sueles estar con él – _Le contesto intentando darle una lógica._

- Pero tú eres el capitán ¿porque no te dan la queja a ti?

- Pues no lo sé.

- Yo diría que tienen miedo de quejarse con Seiichi – _Comento Yanagi quien se acercaba a ellos seguido por Sanada._

- Pienso lo mismo Renji – _Contesto Sanada rapidamente._

- Vamos, pensé que tenías hermanos menores – _Continuo diciendo Yukimura sin dar importancia a lo que sus compañeros decían._

- Pero ellos no dan problema ¿Que tienen que ver ellos con esto? – _Pregunto Marui desconcertado por la mención de su familia._

- Algún día crecerán, deberías estar agradecido de que Akaya esté aquí y puedas ver esto como una preparación de lo que te esperara.

- Quisiera que ese día no llegara…

- Ahí cosas inevitables – _Agrego Yukimura sonriendo ante el comentario del Tensai._

- Supongo…

- ¡YUKIMURA BUCHOU! - _Se escucho el grito de alguien que se acercaba a ellos_

- ¿Qué pasa Akaya? – _Pregunto con algo de cansancio, en lo que llevaban del entrenamiento matutino, ya había escuchado por lo menos 4 quejas de cada miembro del club._

- ¡Nioh sempai y Yagyu sempai están discutiendo de nuevo y no me dejan jugar!

- ¿Otra vez? – _Sanada acompaño al menor del equipo antes de que Yukimura pudiera reaccionar, una vez que los alcanzara, el joven capitán solo logro ver como Sanada regañaba a ambos miembros del equipo y los mandaba a correr alrededor de la cancha_

- ¿Que paso esta vez?

- Nada Yukimura, lo de siempre – _Respondió con un tono cansado en su voz._

- En verdad que no los entiendo, fue el mismo Nioh quien lo hiso unirse al equipo ¿Porque se la pasan discutiendo sobre quien es mejor? – _Pregunto como si nada mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía a Kirihara comenzar su juego de práctica contra un aterrorizado miembro del club._

- Sus personalidades son muy diferentes Seiichi, sin embargo los 2 tienen muy en alto su orgullo como jugadores – _Respondió Sanada mientras observaba el juego de Kirihara._

- Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer…

- ¡NIOH! ¡YAGYU! – _Grito de nueva cuenta Sanada al ver que sus dos compañeros corrían sin dejar de matarse con la mirada y atropellando a medio mundo en el camino._

- Y haya va Genichirou detrás de ellos como todos los días – _Dijo Yanagi mientras veía al subcapitan ir corriendo tras sus compañeros._

- ¿Lo has notado Yanagi? Yagyu se comparta diferente en estos asuntos con Nioh – _Su voz sono de manera curiosa._

- En lo personal siempre eh creído que Nioh es capaz de hacer que le mundo gire al revés, eso explicaría como logra sacar de quicio rápidamente a alguien tranquilo como Yagyu.

- Debe haber algo que los haga por lo menos dejar de discutir…

- Bueno, si dejaran de buscar en que son mejor uno del otro y vieran las cosas en común que tienen, quizás les serviría – _Sugirio Yanagi revisando sus notas._

- Sabes Yukimura, tienes razón, debería dar las gracias de que Akaya esté aquí, o las quejas que me llegarían serian sobre Nioh – _Dijo de pronto Marui mientras veía a Sanada gritándole a Nioh por sus acciones._

- Mmm …

**Pensar en una buena idea para resolver el problema de mis compañeros, sin duda me había llevado un buen tiempo, pero lo más difícil fue encontrar el momento para decírselos. Pero en ocasiones las cosas suceden de manera incluso curiosa; por lo que un día, Sanada me había dicho que tenía un asunto familiar saliendo de la escuela, y para mi suerte, me encontré caminando por las calles solo con ellos dos, o más bien seria mi mala suerte…**

- ¿Cuál es tu problema eh?

- ¿Mi problema? Más bien ¿Cuál es TÚ problema?!

- ¡No, TÚ eres el del problema!

- Chicos… - _Les llamo Yukimura comenzando a hartarse de la situación, ya que desde que habían salido de la escuela, Nioh y Yagyu no dejaban de discutir._

- ¡Tú problema!

- ¡Es tuyo!

- ¡CALLENSE LOS DOS! – _Su grito no solo había ocasionado que los dos se callaran, si no también que había hecho huir del lugar a las personas que pasaban por allí_ – Así está mejor. Oigan, en serio, les agradezco que me acompañaran, pero estoy un poco arto de escuchar sus discusiones aun fuera de la práctica.

- Lo lamento Yukimura-kun – _Respondió Yagyu de manera apenada._

- … - _Nioh en cambio no dijo nada, pero tampoco es que Yukimura esperara una respuesta._

- ¿Porque no se llevan bien? Nioh, según tengo entendido, eres el motivo de que Yagyu esté en el equipo.

- No me agrada que sea tan serio.

- Tener modales no es algo malo, Nioh-kun ¡Deberías entenderlo!

- Pe-

- Esperen! – _Les paro antes de que comenzaran a discutir nuevamente_- Sanada también es serio Nioh, y no tienes este tipo de problemas con él.

- ¡Sanada no es serio, está loco!

- Bueno si, quizás tengas razón en eso. Pero bueno, saben, lo que necesitan es entenderse el uno al otro ¡Y sé cómo pueden hacerlo!

_Yukimura les conto detalladamente su plan, lo había pensado tanto que aseguraba no podía fallar, pero sus dos compañeros no parecían creer que fuera una buena idea._

- ¿ESTAS LOCO? – _Gritaron ambos hacia su sonriente capitán._

**Dos días después, me encontré platicando con los dos en las canchas de la escuela antes de las prácticas, necesitaba saber que tan bien había ido el plan.**

- ¿Tienen algo que decirse? – _Les pregunto observándolos fijamente._

- ¡SI! – _Le contestaron los 2 sin dudarlo._

- ¿Y bien? – _Volvio a preguntar para incitarles a hablar._

- ¡Me han regañado los profesores por llegar tarde a clases!

- ¡Los maestros no dejan de acosarme preguntándome si me enferme o me rapto un OVNI y por eso llegue temprano!

- ¡Tu familia es un caos!

- ¡Pues la tuya tiene complejo de reyes de Inglaterra!

- ¡Tu cuarto era un desastre!

- ¡El tuyo ahora lo es!

- ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI CUARTO?!

- ¡¿NO, QUE LE HICISTE TU AL MIO?!

- Creo que no funciono… Aahh, pensé que si se hacían pasar el uno por el otro durante un día se entenderían me… - _Pero antes de que Yukimura terminara de lamentarse el fracaso de su idea, el giro en la conversación de sus compañeros le hiso guardar silencio._

- ¡Eres una especie de nerd de las matemáticas! – _Exclamo Yagyu con un tono de sorpresa, haciendo que Yukimura se sorprendiera también, nunca habría llegado a pensar que a Nioh le gustaran las matemáticas._

- ¿Y me lo dice un otaku de los dinosaurios?!

- … - _Yukimura se quedó en silencio observando a sus compañeros._

- Me gustaría que a veces mi familia fuera como la tuya – _Comento Nioh repentinamente, sin embargo su tono de voz era muy sincero._

- Digo lo mismo – _Dijo Yagyu de la misma manera._

- Mira lo siento, con unos padres así, es fácil saber porque eres tan aburrido – _Yukimura seguía viendo a ambos bastante sorprendido_

- Nioh-kun, Dices que quisieras que tu familia sea como la mía ¿Pero los consideras aburridos?

- Saben muchas cosas, alguna ventaja deben tener – _Contesto Niohdesinteresadamente._

- Aahh…

- ¡Y tu hermana es muy bonita!

- ¡No te acerques a mi hermana, Nioh-kun! – _Salto de pronto Yagyu a la mensión de su hermana._

- Si nuestros padres ni notaron que no éramos sus verdaderos hijos… ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si nadie supiera quién es quién? – _Esta vez, Nioh hablo entusiasmadamente._

- Sería un caos…

- Y si pudiera hacerme pasar por ti ¡Seria a ti a quien regañarían los maestros! ¡Y aprendería los puntos débiles de tu estilo de juego y te vencería!

- ¡Oye espera!

- ¡Anda tenemos que entrenar!

- ¡No, suéltame Nioh-kun!

- ¿Eh? ¿De que me perdí? – _Pregunto Yukimura sin entender que había pasado y viendo como sus dos compañeros se alejaban, o mejor dicho uno de ellos se alejaba llevándose al otro_- … Bueno, creo que no estuvo tan mal – _Se comentó a si mismo satisfecho-_

- ¿Qué paso aquí Yukimura? – _Pregunto Sanada que había llegado mientras Nioh se llevaba a Yagyu arrastrando al área de juego._

- Ah Sanada, no paso nada, solo creo que uno de nuestros problemas a terminado.

- No sé a qué te refieres, pero me alegro.

- Aunque creo que otro ah comenzado…

- Bien, entonces ya no me alegro.

**No era una buena idea, pero sin duda había sido efectiva. La idea de Nioh haciéndose pasar por Yagyu y viceversa se volvió una de las mejores para el equipo, aunque claro, fue un secreto por mucho tiempo. Los días transcurrían mejor que antes, aunque los problemas de los demás miembros del equipo aún continuaban, pero después de Yagyu y Nioh, bueno, cualquier otro problema se veía fácil de resolver.**

- Dime Yukimura ¿Porque debo cuidar yo de ellos 2? – _Pregunto Jackal cansadamente._

- ¡Eres el más recomendable para ello!

- ¿Pero por qué de los 2?

- En realidad solo te pedí que te hicieras cargo de Marui para que no se sobrepasara en su consumo de azúcar.

- ¡Pero Marui se hace cargo de Akaya! ¡Y por lo tanto me deja el trabajo a mí! – _Exclamo frustradamente._

- Anda Jackal, míralo como una prueba hacia el futuro, siempre eh pensado que serias un buen pediatra, esto te puede servir como experiencia para ello.

- …. Aaah… Si tú lo dices – _Le respondió no muy convencido de la respuesta._

- ¡Jackal Sempai! ¿Va a jugar conmigoooo? – _Le llamo Kirihara mientras recogía una pelota._

- ¡Anda ve y entrénate para el futuro Jackal! – _Dijo Yukimura sonrientemente mientras le daba una palmada._

- … Creo que mi futuro no será bueno… - _Exclamo Jackal mientras se dirigía a la cancha con Akaya._

- Eso sonó un poco cruel, Yukimura-kun – _Comento Yagyu una vez que Jackal se había ido._

- Jaja ¡Pero no puedes negar que sería un buen pediatra!

- Me temo que tienes razón.

- Eh visto que tú y Nioh se llevan mejor – _Le dijo sonrientemente._

- Podría decirse que sí, pero no me agrada que ahora reciba quejas de los profesores por algo que supuestamente hice.

- Ve el lado bueno d-

- No sé cómo me pueda servir esto para mi futuro, Yukimura-kun – _Le interrumpió sabiendo hacia donde iba esa frase de su capitán._

- Ahí Yagyu, dime ¿Porque te agrada Nioh?

- ¿Eh? Bueno, es una persona interesante, digo, no es lo que aparenta – _Contesto mientras pensaba cuidadosamente lo que decía._

- ¿Y?

- Y… Psicológicamente hablando, sin duda es todo un caso… - _Termino de decir de manera resignada._

- Vez, me habías dicho que te gusta la psicología, intentar comprender a Nioh será una buena práctica para ti.

- Lo sé…

- Entonces no hay queja – _Termino de decir Yukimura de manera contenta y despreocupada._

- Yukimura-kun.

- ¿Si Yagyu?

- Siempre veo que les dices a todos para que serían buenos, Nioh-kun comento que le habías sugerido que estudie Arquitectura.

- Si, el es bueno para eso. Lleve primer año con él, tiene talento para esa área, solo que prefiere ocultarlo.

- Y Marui-kun no ha estado leyendo esos libros de cocina solo por sus gustos por la comida, puedo asegurarlo.

- Jaja, si…

- Y Yanagi kun…

- Creo que todos le hemos sugerido a Yanagi que estudie ciencias.

- Tienes razón.

- ¡Oh crono metrista! - _Sugirió un recién llegado mientras interrumpía la conversación._

- No creo que ese sea un buen trabaja para Yanagi, Nioh – _Dijo Yukimura intentando no dar pauta a un desborde de ocurrencias ilógicas de parte de Nioh._

- ¿No? Pero si se la pasa sacando tiempos y cálculos – _Comento Nioh desconcertado._

- Sí ¡Pero el da para ser algo más!

- ¡Ah, comprendo!

- Yukimura-kun…

- A sí Yagyu, ¿Que me querías preguntar? – _Pregunto al recordar el motivo original de la conversación._

- Sobre si tú ya tenías en mente en que estudiar para tu futuro.

- Mmmm, pues me gusta el arte, pensaba estudiar eso – _Respondió no muy seguro de lo que decía._

- ¿Arte? No se buchou, yo lo veo más para otra cosa… - _Comento de pronto Nioh de manera, sorpresivamente, seria._

- ¿Cómo qué? – _Yukimura al notar lo serio que sonaba, le miro con curiosidad._

- Pues de…

- ¡NIOH! ¡YAGYU! ¡50 VUELTAS A LA CANCHA POR NO ESTAR HACIENDO NADA! – _Se escucho el grito de Sanada que se acercaba al lugar de la cancha en la que se encontraban. Los 2 mencionados salieron rápidamente a hacer lo que les mandaban para no ganarse vueltas extras._

- ¡Ahh Sanada, estaba hablando con ellos!

- Oh lo siento Yukimura, no me di cuenta, bueno les servirá de entrenamiento extra.

- Jaja, supongo que si – _Sonrio ante el comentario, su subcapitan nunca cambiaria._

- ¿De que hablaban?

- De lo que estudiaremos profesionalmente ¿Qué piensas estudiar tú? – _Le pregunto con curiosidad._

- ¡Quiero ser un profesional Yukimura!

- Lo sé, aunque sabes, siempre eh pensado que serias un buen maestro – _Comento de manera sonriente antes de dirigirse a comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento, mientras que Sanada solo se quedaba pensando en esas palabras._

**Lamentablemente, esa conversación con Yagyu, no pudo continuar después. Tras enfermarme, el tiempo para ver a los chicos disminuyo, Sanada y Yanagi eran quienes más me visitaban, pero algunas veces, quien llegaba a verme era Nioh acompañado de alguien más, siempre variaba dependiendo del tiempo disponible, un día en especial, era Akaya quien le acompaño.**

- Nioh sempai ya tardo demasiado – _Comento mientras veía el suelo._

- No creo que fuera fácil conseguir caffe por aquí Akaya.

- ¡Pero si hay una cafetería aquí en el hospital Buchou!

- Si pero ya sabes que la comida del hospital siempre sabe horrible.

- Ah sí… - _Contesto antes de seguir viendo el suelo._

- ¿Porque estas triste Akaya? – _Pregunto al notar un tonoensu voz diferente al usual._

- ¿Eh? ¡Yo no estoy triste Buchou!

- Sabes que no puedes mentirme, y no creo que Nioh te haya traído solo porque sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Como sabes, hace poco nació el hermanito de Nioh, es obvio que ah agarrado practica con las responsabilidades de hermano mayor, por eso puedo asegurar que te trajo por algo aquí, además , te la has pasado viendo el suelo todo este rato – _Le comento tranquilamente._

- …

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- No logro salir perfecto en los exámenes… Aunque estudie con Yanagi sempai, no puedo…

- Entonces déjalo.

- Eh?

- Mira Akaya, tus calificaciones no son malas, excepto tal vez en ingles, pero si el estudio no te gusta, no deberías frustrarte con ello.

- ¿Pero entonces que hago? – _Pregunto con un tono desesperado._

- Esfuérzate en lo que eres bueno, en lo que más te gusta.

- ¿En lo que más me gusta? – _Pregunto nuevamente, esta vez confundido._

- Si, se que eres bueno dibujando y te gustan los videojuegos ¿Has pensado alguna vez en estudiar diseño digital?

- Eh, no…

- Piénsalo ¡Casi aseguro que te gustara!

- Lo pensare ¡Gracias buchou!

**Realmente nunca pensé que se llevaran mis comentarios grabados en el corazón durante mucho tiempo…**

- ¡No puedo creer que por fin llegara nuestra graduación! – _Exclamo Marui felizmente._

- ¡Yo no puedo creer que Nioh sempai tuviera la calificación para graduarse! – _Exclamo Kirihara sorprendido, había ido a verles a su ceremonia de graduación._

- ¡OYE!

**Ese día escuchaba sus comentarios, realmente no sabía que decirles en ese momento…**

- Buchou.

- ¿Qué pasa Nioh?

- Eh recordado que hay algo que no había podido decirte antes.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ese día, que Sanada se engorilo y me mando a correr a la cancha con Yagyu solo por estar platicando contigo.

- ¡Así! Vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso… ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

- ¡Que serias buen maestro! – _Le dijo sonriendo sinceramente._

- Maestro… ¿Yo? – _Pregunto sorprendido._

- Si… Todos estos años, te la pasaste haciendo que nos diéramos cuenta para que éramos buenos realmente, serias bueno guiando a la gente, como el hijo de dios que eres.

- Jaja, hijo de dios… ¿De dónde habrá salido ese apodo? – _Pregunto sonriendo, los demás se miraron nerviosamente._

- Ah bueno… - _Comenzó a decir Yanagi._

- Flash back –

- Oigan ¿Ya notaron que en otras escuelas nos han dado sobre nombres? – _Pregunto Jackal de manera conversacional a su compañero, el único que no estaba presente, era Yukimura._

- ¡Si! ¡Por fin reconocen mis habilidades llamándome el Genio del equipo! – _Exclamo Marui felizmente._

- ¿Y yo tengo un sobre nombre también sempai? –P_regunto de manera alegre el menor del equipo._

- No lo creo Akaya, recién te has unido al equipo – _Le contesto Jackal pensativamente._

- Ahh… ¡Pero quiero un sobre nombre! ¡Y Yagyu sempai se ha unido casi al mismo tiempo que yo y ya tiene uno!

- ¡Eso es porque no llamas mucho la atención, Akaya!

- ¡Ah repita de nuevo eso Nioh sempai!

- ¡Dije que no llamas mucho la atención!

- ¡AAHH ME LAS VA A PAGAR SEMPAI! – _Akaya se abalanzo sobre Nioh, pero fue detenido por Jackal._

- ¡NIOH! ¡AKAYA! Dejen de discutir o los mandare a correr 500 vueltas a la cancha – _Ordeno Sanada para mantener el orden._

- Me pregunto ¿Por qué Seiichi no tiene un sobre nombre aun?

- ¡Esa es una buena pregunta Yanagi! – _Señalo Bunta ante el comentario._

- Bueno, los sempais dicen que Yukimura es un hijo d-

- ¡Ese lenguaje Nioh-kun! – _Le callo Yagyu al saber que era lo que pensaba decir._

- Pero ellos se la pasan diciéndolo ¡Yo no lo invente! – _Se defendió Nioh._

- Eh, ¿Hijo de qué? - _ Pregunto Sanada sin entender que había pasado._

- De Dios, Sanada, de Dios – _Le contesto Nioh sonriendo._

- Ah, Hijo de Dios, suena bien- _Los demás rieron ante eso, sin duda Sanada, no había captado el sarcasmo de Nioh._

- No en serio, ese suena como un buen sobre nombre- _Comento Jackal después de que todos terminaran de reír._

- Y Yukimura Buchou siempre lo sabe todo ¡Verdaderamente es como un hijo de dios!

- Tienes razón Akaya – _Comento Yanagi mientras anotaba en una libreta._

- Si los demás no le dan un sobre nombre ¡Se lo daremos nosotros entonces! – _Exclamo Marui alegremente._

- ¡El Hijo de Dios entonces!

- Fin Flashback –

- Oh, no sabía que eso había pasado… - _Comento Yukimura tras escuchar la historia._

- ¿Si? Uh y pensábamos que lo sabías todo – _Dijo Nioh fingiendo un tono desilusionado._

- Eso solo eran ideas de Akaya, Nioh.

- Ah, si… Era de esperarse…

- … Gracias Nioh, tomare en cuenta tu consejo de ser maestro.

- ¡Eso espero!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sin duda, no hubiera soportado más tiempo lejos de ellos, era necesario volver a verlos. **

- ¡Ah ya llegaron chicos! – _Exclamo al verles llegar._

- ¡Waaa! ¿Cómo esta Yukimura buchou?

- Ya no soy tu Buchou, Akaya – _Le contesto sonriendo al ver que su "ex kouhai" no había cambiado después de tanto tiempo._

- ¡Pero perder la costumbre es difícil buchou!

- ¡Ni que lo digas!

- ¡Llegaron tarde, Tarundoru!

- Si, es difícil olvidar las costumbres… - _Comento Yanagi apuntando en una libreta._

- Oigan chicos ¿porque nos juntamos todos este día? No era más fácil para todos juntarnos en vacaciones? – _Pregunto Yukimura extrañado-_

- ¡Es que hoy es un día muy importante Yukimura!

- ¿Y eso porque, Bunta?

- ¿Eh? ¿No sabes qué día es hoy? – _Pregunto Jackal sorprendido, al igual que los demás._

- Pues no, es un día normal – _Respondio confundido._

- ¿Cómo va a ser normal? ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños Buchou! – _Exclamo fuertemente Kirihara_

- Pero chicos…

**Si, sin duda, los extrañaba…**

- ¿Qué pasa Yukimura? – _pregunto Sanada extrañado._

- Mi cumpleaños fue ayer – _Les contesto con su clásica sonrisa._

- ¡¿QUE?!

**… Y aun con lo descuidado que siguen siendo, no cambiaría a mis amigos por nada.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola! Si alguien llego a leer esto, se lo agradesco :D ! Esto es algo que escribi hace como 2 años, y lo acabo de encontrar justamente hoy en una carpeta de mis imagenes de Fire Emblem xD, y dando que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Yukimura, pense que seria bueno subirlo, así que, aquí esta!

El nombre que le puse, es el nombre de uno de mis temas favoritos de Fire Emblem, y ya que lo habia guardado en la carpeta que hise para las imagenes de ese juego, le puse ese nombre, en español seria algo asi como "Lazos eternos" y es alución a como Yukimura se da cuenta de la relación grande que llego a formar con sus compañeros de equipo mediante sus platicas~

Bueno, pues ojala les haya gustado, hasta otra!

Adieu~

PD: Proximamente re-subire mi fic de "Team bonding" corregido, lo subire en el mismo archivo ya creado pero pondre una nota cuando este hecho, ya lo tengo comensado, asi que espero no tardarme en corregirlo, y aprovechare para agregar una parte que creo yo, es necesario ser agregada.


End file.
